Midnight Swim
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Mei and Minato go to a canyon made of water she constructed for them to have some skinnydipping fun before moving on to have even more fun in the water. MinatoxMei. AU.


Well guys, I present you this lemon in the world-premiere of an all-new pairing of Naruto in a tribute that goes to both _Mikie-From-Irelands_ fantastic lemon _**We Meet Again **_and _G3rMan's_ epic chapter story _**Uzumaki's Clan's Rebirth**_, though I'll be going my own way with the lovely Mei Terumi as I'll pair her up with Minato Namikaze instead of NarutoxMei. I can't fully remember how I came up with this pairing but the idea of having Minato paired up with another redhead who is like his wife Kushina in probably the only thought I can say off the top of my head. Plus I love coming up with my own original pairings for series and this story marks the debut of MinatoxMei, so I hope you fellas out there enjoy this.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.<br>Summary: Minato's girlfriend Mei shows him a water canyon she constructed for them and they decide to test it out, without any clothes that is.

* * *

><p>At midnight in Konoha, Minato sat in his mansion reading until he heard his doorbell being ringed and got up.<p>

"Coming." Minato said as he headed to the door and opened it only to have a pair of lips softly press against his face and he mentally turned to mush as he realized who was kissing him. It was his girlfriend Mei Terumi, who had transferred from her village a year ago and she had been dating him since the first day she moved to the leaf village.

"Mei-chan, hello." Minato said as he looked at those bright green eyes and those lips of hers that made him melt mentally with every single word they spoke.

"Hello, Minato-kun." Mei said with the cheerful smile she had at all times as Minato welcomed her inside and less a than second later, the pair sat on the couch with Mei sitting on Minato's lap while she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his spiky hair and held his head close to her very ample bosom.

"What brings you by?" Minato asked.

"Well, I've created something special for us and I'd thought we'd test it out. Any plans for tonight?" Mei explained.

"No, I don't." Minato responded.

"Can we test out the place then?" Mei asked.

"Sure. Should I bring anything?" Minato asked and Mei kissed the side of his face again.

"No. You're all I need." Mei said as she got off Minato's lap and gave his knees a tap as a gesture for him to do the same which he did.

"Lead on." Minato said while Mei led him out the door before he locked it. The couple headed through the forest with Minato carrying Mei on his back while she pressed her large endowments on his broad back and he knew how her cheerful personality cloaked her sultry personality around him since they were that good a couple with Minato having his hands underneath her desirable ass and held her close to his back while she navigated him by instructing him which direction he should head and soon the couple heard water moving a short distance away.

"We're getting close." Mei said and Minato kept walking until he found a cave tunnel and Mei got off his shoulders and guided him into it and they went down a dark trail until they found another exit.  
>They then saw a wonderful water filled canyon with a waterfall in the center bringing in more water and Minato looked in awe, with a smile building on his face at how amazing the canyon was.<p>

"Mei-chan, what is this place? It's astonishing." Minato said and Mei giggled.

"I made this place a few days ago for us and well, I thought it could be our private waterhole. I based it off the Valley of End which I saw when I transferred to the village." Mei said.

"Amazing. Wait, we have no swimsuits." Minato said and Mei smirked before hugging her boyfriend's side.

"Well, that's the fun part. I thought we could skinny-dip together." Mei said and Minato blushed at the idea.

"Skinny-dip, huh?" Minato said as he kept his eyes from looking at Mei's desirable chest and he just nodded before Mei smiled at him.

"All right then. Let's began." Mei said as she gripped her dress' zipper and pulled it down to the lower end of the zipper while Minato took his Jounin garb shirt and trousers along with his boxers and he looked back to see Mei wriggle out of her unzipped dress and she pulled off her mesh shirt, making her breasts jiggle.

Minato closed one eye and focused on her breasts which almost rivaled that of Tsunade's, thus making her the first person he could even think of whose breasts were like that. Then Mei removed her shorts and thong with it.

The two looked at each other's bodies with respect and personal lust as Minato had a muscular form with powerful legs and a powerful-appearing abdomen he had gained from his many years of training while Mei had a slender waist and gloriously toned stomach along with her toned legs and not to mention her large and ample bosom with her creamy looking skin.

"No question about it." Minato sighed.

"No doubt about what?" Mei asked.

"You are no doubt the purest definition of beauty in this world." Minato said and Mei blushed before putting herself against him and made their foreheads meet inches away while she rubbed her nose against his.

"You're quite the looker yourself, handsome." Mei said as she circled her index finger on his chest and Minato smiled at this and rubbed the back of his neck while she blew on his cheek.

"Well, shall we?" Mei said as she started walking to the water with Minato in tow while swaying her hips, making her ass sway as well with her movement and Minato blushed, despite him knowing better than any other person that he had a very beautiful girlfriend who never ceased to amaze him, no matter what she did.

They waded into the water and float on it the temperature of it was perfect. Mei floated on her back and swam backward while Minato swam circles around her before she smiled and started swimming towards him.

He noticed her and stopped so she could catch which was less than a second and she wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her breasts into his back and the soft feeling of them made him want to melt in joy.

"Wanna race to the waterfall?" Mei asked.

"Sure thing." Minato said before Mei got his back and give him the heads-up to swim ahead. The Shinobi-couple swam towards the waterfall with Mei being the victor.

"_I knew Shinobi from Kirigakure could swim quicker than most people." _Minato thought as he caught up the russet-haired woman and she patted his back before she held his hand and placed her hand into his palm and wrapped his hand in her fingers and Minato smiled before they began twirling around in the water.

"Care to dance?" Mei asked and Minato had a confused look as he had never heard or seen aquatic dancing before.

"Okay, but how does it work?" Minato responded.

"Allow me to demonstrate. You'll get the idea soon enough." Mei said as Minato wrapped his arm around her lower waist and she brought herself closer to him, allowing their knees to meet before she in turn wrapped her right arm around Minato's neck and her left arm went around his lower backside and she playfully pinched his rear, making him chuckle.

The pair held onto each other while they slowly spun around in the water with Mei leading the dance before they parted and spun back into each other's arms with the russet-haired woman repeatedly pressing her breasts against his body and she slowly smirked as his expected reaction began growing against her inner thigh before stopping.

"Almost forgot one more thing." Mei said.

"Yes?" Minato said before Mei kissed him and buried her tongue underneath his and while he returned it and he noticed blue chakra transferring from Mei's lips into his mouth,

"What was that?" Minato asked as Mei took her lips off him.

"Follow me and find out." Mei said as she swam downward and Minato followed after her. He realized he wasn't holding his breath and Mei winked at him.

"What do you think, Minato-kun?" Mei said to him in a watery voice.

"Amazing." Minato said as he realized the blue chakra that came from Mei's mouth was some type of technique that gave the opposing person the ability to breathe underwater like a fish and even see clearly as if they were out of water before they started swimming around each other and met again to allow their thighs to meet and Minato's cerulean eyes stared into Mei's bright jade green eye before heading to the surface.

"Boy, I'm glad I'm not old." Minato said while flexing his arms and Mei's eye twitched at the word old.

"_Old?"_ Mei thought as she misheard Minato say she was old and put her head over his shoulder.

"Zip it or I will take you down." Mei said in a calm but hostile voice that made Minato freeze for a moment before Mei slowly backed away.

"_What I'd say?" _Minato thought in confusion before putting on a mischievous smile and smiling at Mei before swimming closer to her and bringing her form closer by gripping her ass and making their thighs meet along with their lips while Minato stroked her cheek and ran his finger through her hair and Mei wrapped her arms around his torso while he pinched her ass cheeks while his tongue licking her tongue and parting their lips a while afterwards.

"All right, Mei-chan. Kill me." Minato chuckled before Mei grabbed his wrist and held onto it strongly.

"Okay." Mei said with an overly cheerful voice with an almost psychotic look in her eye that freaked out Minato half way to death as he turned pulling his arm away from her but her grip was too strong.

"Mei-chan?" Minato said before ducking his head into the water and kissing her stomach and smooching her navel rapidly, tickling her into letting him go before he started swimming toward the waterfall and he heard Mei swimming right behind him and she was faster than him and she vanished underwater and he reached the falls and he lost his girlfriend.

"I wonder what that was all about." Minato said as he backed into the front of the falls and let the water pour down his back since it was relaxing before he felt Mei grab his legs and her upper body jumped out and her breasts enclosed his head in them.

"Gotcha!" Mei said as she held Minato's face in her bosom and he wriggled before he starting kissing the inside of her left breast and slid his hand slowly down her stomach and meet the space above her womanhood and she purred like a kitten.

It was now clear to Minato that Mei was kidding about the attacking him thing and something else was on her mind. Mei and Minato, with his head still in her cleavage, got out of the water and stood on the surface.

Minato wriggled his fingers on the very top of Mei's folds and she felt them at her weak spot and whimpered, and started rubbing her breasts on his head and he freed his face from her bosom and lowered it to her midsection where he cupped and started kissing and licking the underside of her breasts while simultaneously licking her nipples while caressing them with his fingertips.

He felt himself almost turn numb from the feeling of the large breasts and pressing his lips into the softness of the orbs as he squeezed them before fully standing up and kiss her cheek for a minute before returning his kisses to the underside of Mei's chest.

Mei smiled and held Minato's face to the underside of her soft chest while trickling her fingers through his hair and soon Mei lay on her back on the surface while Minato laid a trail of tender kisses that lead from her breasts down her stomach and finally to her womanhood, which awaited Minato's mouth as hinted by the small stream coming from its entrance.

Minato smiled this and guide his tongue and allowed it to lick her clit slowly, teasing her. Mei blushed and Minato smiled at this and continued licking her clit while he brought his hands closer to her womanhood and used the right one to spread the folds apart while his left hand's index finger prodded and traced her pussy shape carefully before beginning to lick the top of it.

Mei's face turned bright red and sank her arms into the water before Minato slipped his hands underneath Mei's ass and brought her womanhood closer to his face and her large mounds fell back and she held them and started to lick her nipples while Minato's tongue licked around her womanhood and tasted her streaming juices and he found the taste incredible while his member turn stiff.

"Excited, aren't you?" Mei playfully asked as she temporarily ceased licking her nipples.

"You bet." Minato said while licking the buxom woman's clit and then sending his tongue in between her folds, making her moan with her breasts still hanging backwards. Minato licked into the moistness vigorously and Mei returned to fondling her breasts and whimpered as he started massaging her toned ass mounds while he still held them to have her pussy in front of his face.

Minato traced his tongue on Mei's inner walls and the sides of his tongue licked her walls vertically and he placed his thumb back on her clit and circled it tentatively and temporarily returned to licking her clit and continued rubbing his thumb smoothly on her clit.

She moaned once again and Minato's tongue circled and traced her inner walls like he had done with her clit a few minutes earlier and the blonde grinned at the russet's moans as her lower body wiggling from his tongue inside her body, making her moist tunnels turn wetter as the tongue rolled all over them and the streams raged about roughly and powerfully, doubling the flavor of it.

Mei wriggled her body around while Minato's tongue followed her movements before her wetness came pouring out of her womanhood and her beloved lover practically buried his mouth into her crotch to get as much of the oozing juices onto his tongue and Mei rubbed her breasts together as she came onto Minato's mouth. He set laid Mei's ass down while her fluids drained into the water before she sat up and looked at Minato's throbbing erections and licked her lips at it.

"Oh, Minato-kun." Mei purred while tapping the water surface, gesturing for Minato to come closer and he obliged by standing tall with Mei kneeling down on both knees.

"Try standing still, okay?" Mei said.

"Whatever you're gonna do, I'll try." Minato chuckled and Mei returned the mood with her cheerful smirk before using her left hand to grab hold of his length and blew on it with her chilly breath, allowing Minato to shudder and her right hand cupped Minato's balls and slowly bounced them in her palm.

Then she licked the lower half of his hilt and slowly dragged her tongue up Minato's manhood until it reached the tip of it with the whole front portion of it soaked with Mei's saliva. Minato inhaled and exhaled as Mei started jerking off him with one hand and next she took her hands off him and cupped her breasts and held them apart while her eye gestured to his erection and then back to the center of her chest, giving him an idea of what she had in mind.

Minato smiled and slid his manhood into the middle of Mei's chest and she enclosed her breasts on it; the sheer softness of them made Minato shiver and he smiled in a bliss daze and Mei admired his manhood.

"Oh, how powerful." Mei complimented Minato before using her endowments to rub both sides of his manhood while slowly licking the head of it at the same time and Minato made tiny thrusts into the soft orbs of flesh that assisted the russet-haired kuniochi breast move on him.

Mei smiled at the strength of the manhood in her chest and mashed her mounds on it, letting them copy its every direction of movement.

Minato's legs started losing strength though he retained the motivation to thrust his manhood from how good his hardness felt as her mouth welcomed his shaft and the warmth of it drove Minato mentally crazy as her saliva trailed and surrounded his length and also licked at it with her fiery tongue licking the very front of it.

Minato put his hand on Mei's head right next to her top-knot and held her steadily as she sucked on his cock while still massaging and jerking it off on the inside of her tits. Minato made immense thrusts into the soft breasts and furthermore, into Mei's mouth where her hot tongue brushed and licked the head of his member and her nipples rubbed together on his shaft.

Minato began breathing heavier as he felt his orgasm getting closer with both the warmth of Mei's chest and mouth on him.

"Mei-chan?" Minato said as Mei, without stopping her paizuri strokes, looked up at him.

"I'm gonna come soon, okay?" Minato said and Mei winked at him in kind as she continued stroking her breasts on him and he went back to slamming his manhood through the russet-haired beauty's cleavage that bounced on his erection as she assisted building his eventual orgasm with her mouth and stroking bosom imprisoning it.

The blonde softly ran his fingers through Mei's hair as he drove his manhood into her tits and mouth as she used her arms to rub and stroke his manhood just before he groaned and release a raging portion of semen in her mouth while she simultaneously managed to take the whole of his cock that wasn't inside her breasts in her mouth and the semen splattered all over her tongue.

She giggled sultrily as she opened her mouth and remnants of sperm came landing down on her breasts and some of it trailed down onto her erect nipples. Minato panted as he slid his member out of her cleavage and Mei suddenly gripped his hips, making him still in place.

"One more thing." Mei said as she licked the underside of Minato's manhood just once and a sole stream of semen onto her breasts.

"Wow." Minato chuckled with Mei as he sat on the water in front of her and sighed.

"That was nice. I'm whooped." Minato jokingly said and Mei gripped his cock to find out he was still hard as their recent paizuri course.

"Mei-chan, I was kidding." Minato chuckled and Mei chuckled back at him.

"You joke that but you're still hard down there." Mei said with her cheerful and sultry voice and Minato chuckled as Mei placed her hands on his shoulders and laid him on his back while she leaned forward and their face met inches away from each other with Mei's hands still holding him and her breasts dangled over his chest.

"Let's have more fun, Minato-kun."

"I'm game." Minato chuckled again before Mei did the same and pressed her lips onto his and he returned the kiss while Mei lowered her womanhood onto his erect length and took him into her as he broke through her hymen. Mei deepened the kiss to ignore the temporary pain as she began rolling her hip and he started to thrust into her body, allowing his manhood to rub against her warming and tight walls.

Mei separated her lips from Minato's and moaned as her breasts rapidly swayed and jiggling over Minato's chest and her hard nipples keeping swinging into Minato's chest and he slid his hands down Mei's back and gripped her ass and helped her bring it down. He lifted his neck and started kissing and licked the side of Mei's throat, teasing her.

"Oh, Minato-kun!" Mei moaned loudly as she sat upright and she still had her hands on Minato's shoulders and he reached up to catch Mei's heaving breasts and caressed them gently while pressing his thumbs into the spaces above her nipples.

Next he sat up and kissed Mei's throat again as she placed her left hand over his left hand and helped him fondle them as she continued rolling her hips and Minato felt the water underneath his back splash wildly about as he sent his member pumping into Mei's core and he marveled at how tight she was.

Mei took her remaining hand off Minato's shoulder when he was done leaving a vermillion-colored hickey on her throat and she used her hand to bury Minato's face inside her jiggling breasts as his he gripped her ass once more and he licked the inside of her mounds as he licked the inside of Mei's breasts and kissed them while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him as he still slammed his hardened cock into her pussy.

She moaned and Minato freed his face from Mei's bosom and she looked into his bright cerulean eyes and kissed him and their tongue raged against each other in a battle of dominance as Mei rode Minato's powerful member that crashed into her tightness while she pressed her bouncing tits into his muscular chest.

Minato still held onto Mei's ass that bounced on his lap and the jounin couples' moans could be heard through their lips as they kissed passionately and gazed into each other's brightly color eyes.

"Minato-kun, I'm ready to come!" Mei moaned as she broke the kiss.

"Me, too. Mei-chan!" Minato said as he continued his slamming thrusts that pounded deep into Mei's creamy body and Minato started to kiss her erect nipples that endlessly jiggled and he growled and gritted his teeth together as he felt his lover's pussy start to tighten around his thundering manhood until it finally constricted around him and Mei was the first to come with Minato releasing a typhoon of semen into Mei.

Mei moaned again and held Minato's head against her breast again as he softly bit into the fleshy orb and licked the nipple at the same time as Minato's cum crossed with Mei's fluid came pouring out her body and she whimpered as her lover's member went limp and fell out of her pussy and landed in the water where it shortly dissolved as the two heavily panted and lovingly rubbed their sweating heads together.

"Mei-chan, up for another round?" Minato asked while Mei rested his head against her breasts and ran her fingers through his spiky hair while he had his arms wrapped around her slender frame.

"Any time. Follow me" Mei said as she got off Minato's lap and they stood up together and walked into the waterfall, allowing its cool stream down their bodies.

"This'll do." Minato said as Mei gripped his shoulders and then he gripped her ass as he helped her lift her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, nestling his cock between them.

Mei lifted her ass a bit for Minato to guide his member inside her folds once again and she smiled in pleasure as she placed her head over his shoulder as she gently gnawed at his neck, while Minato reprised his role of thrusts into Mei as she still gnawed his neck until she made an original hickey and she pressed her breasts against his chest like she had done earlier.

Minato jetted his hips while Mei bucked her legs to match with his movement and held onto his shoulders tightly while they rubbed their cheeks together as their sweat from their previous session came down their heated bodies; though the waterfall's cool temperate of water poured down on them and keep them cool as well.

Mei locked her lips with Minato's and her jiggling breasts rapidly on him as he agley pounded heavily into her core that the only part of them that was heated as their movements synced together.

Mei and Minato's tongue wildly versed each other as they gazed into each other's eyes deeply with Mei buckling her legs in a rhythm that made the former Kiragukare kuniochi slammed her ass against her lover's crotch and Minato's thrust rumbled through Mei's womanhood until they came again before a waterfall of semen came pouring out of Mei's pussy that mixed with the waterfall before mixing together with the waterfall pouring on the Shinobi. Mei separated her legs from Minato though they still kissed and licked each other's mouths like no tomorrow before Minato parted them.

"I've got an idea. Follow me." Minato said as he dived into the water and Mei followed him and they swam to the floor of the water.

"This is gonna a thrill." Mei said with excitement in a watery voice while Minato swam behind her and wrapped his arm around her slender firm and pressed his cheek against her face while she lovingly rubbed her face against his while she pressed her plump ass against his lap while slid his hands up her waist and cupped her breasts before Minato's manhood found its view through the v of Mei's thighs and meet her entrance and rubbed against her clit and warmth for a short time before Mei moaned in her watery voice, which made her sound even more sexy than when they were on the surface.

"Mei-chan, you're as tight as ever." Minato said.

"You like it, right?" Mei teasingly asked as she chuckled.

"Without a doubt." Minato said as he thrust forward and Mei's ass tapped against his lap as she moaned in a watery voice which was music to Minato's ears as her large and ample breasts bounced in his hands while he gently moulded them in his palm and rubbed his fingers around her nipples.

He also pinched the erect nipples with his thumb and index fingers as he traced them while making his hips rocket forward with tremendous force along Mei sending her ass crashing into his lap as a vast amount bubbles formed in the space around them from Minato sending strong thrusts into her warm core.

Mei's hips battled Minato's in a war of superior speed while she helped fondle her breasts with the yellow flash as he rammed his manhood into her pussy that were tightening with each thrust as she turned her head back to face Minato before they kissed and licked the inside of each other's mouths as he took one hand off of Mei's heaving mounds and used it to brush the bang in front of Mei's other eye so they could fully gaze into each other's eye.

Minato and Mei groaned as he thrust forward one final time and came inside Mei's body as she milked his jetting movements and constricted around him as his member spasmed and sent a torrent of semen into her womb.

They panted though the water surrounding them prevented any chances of sweating and they separated and Minato came on more time into the water before it completely dissolved and they headed to the surface.

"That was all whole lot of fun, wasn't it?" Mei asked as she and Minato surfaced out the water with their hands wrapped around each other.

"Yeah. I definitely gotta return here someday." Minato said and Mei kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. We will." Mei replied as they got partially dressed with Minato's shirt slung over his shoulder while the entire tops of Mei's breasts and shoulders were out of her dress since the two of them were tired. Minato put Mei on his back and with a single flash; they were back at his estate and Minato laid Mei on the couch while he rested behind her and she reached back to caress his cheek as he kissed the back of her ear.

"G'night, Mina-kun." Mei said.

"Night, Mei-chan." Minato said as their heavy eye lids closed with their bodies wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Well, guys, here is the world's very first MinaMei pairing anywhere on fanfiction and this makes me the first person on fanfic to have Minato paired with three women besides. The next MinaMei story I make will be a full-length multi-chapter story depicting on how Minato and Mei first met as children and why Mei is in Konoha while the next Naruto lemon will be a NarutoxHinataxSamui lemon and who knows? I might make a story with Mei as Naruto's mother as I've done with Shizune and Tsunade.<p>

If I do, It will be called _**Naruto Terumi Namikaze: The Burning Orange Flash of Konoha **_and Naruto will have the largest harem I've ever made and this story reminds me of my very first lemon _A Little Swim_ which most of you know was both the very first NarutoxSamui lemon made by me and the very first NaruSamu lemon produced on fanfic. Well, sayonara and enjoy the story, good friends and reviewers like my pal and beta Sketchfan, bankai777, and NaruHinaFanBoy, who I haven't heard from since before summer. Later, guys.

P.S: As this is a new pairing, I can't immediately say I can make this pairing tower over the currently more pairing NaruMei but I can still try, right?


End file.
